thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Roar Rises: Chapter 6
Chapter 6- a Changed fate This is a additional chapter to make the story flow better. Enjoy! Just remember it's meant to be DARK with some violence. There was mourning for 10 whole minutes before Kiara turned to Kion in pure disbelief. "No, Kopa! How could you?!" Kiara cried. Kion looked at how the two prides were together on the prideland side of the battlegrounds and began to get angry. "Kion, don't do it!" Mufasa's voice cried. Kion's eyes shone as he prepared himself while facing all of the lions in front of him. "Why are you with my sister?" Kion growled. "I love her" Kovu replied, softly. "Why did you kill your own brother?!" Simba demaded. "I was aiming for YOU!" Kion exclaimed. Everyone gasped in horror. "Don't you realise that Scar did the exact same thing to Mufasa?!" Zazu cried. Simba expressed his deep disappointment in Kion through his current expression of sadness in his eyes. "Sir, Kion spent time with Zira and never told you that's why his eyes look different" a voice chimmed above them. It was Ono who had flown ahead to check on everyone while guard were still fighting. "You've gone dark like Scar!" Kiara exclaimed in shock. "No, I'm more skilled than him" Kion replied as his effecting training began to take hold of him as he finally let go of his previous lessons from Simba and embraced his dark anger. "And That is why I'm going to do this!" He added. "Kion, because you killed your own brother and trained with Zira behind my back, I have no choice but to banish you from these lands forever" Simba stated. "Fine, I can live on my own anyway" Kion pointed out. The clouds began to form as he invoked his famous roar at his former family, sending them flying to Pride Rock but in the process lost use of the roar. So Kion went out to live with Nyekundu's pride as Kiara and Kovu prepared for their wedding. Malka's mother found Malka still fighting the rest of the guard and convinced his group help her drag him away to get them all punished by his pride. Her name was Nyayo after her paws. She had golden fur, colored paws, a pale underbelly and muzzle, and a brown tail tuft. Her back paws lack color, and while this could be a mistake, it makes her unique in design. Machungwa was made an honoray member of the Lion Guard as Jasiri was now the permeant leader. Asante was told the bad news and went with Jasiri to talk to Simba about allowing their clan to stay in the Pridelands. Simba agreed and the true balance of nature was restored. Mheetu and Badilli went on to live in the Backlands together with Afua, Kopa's old childhood friend from his adventures. Janja and his clan found territory somewhere else and had enough food to last them months. Then Kiara and Kovu got married and all the lioness along with Simba, Nala and the new couple roared together. "Well done, My son. We are one" Mufasa's voice said. About six months after, the rest of the guard went off to do their own thing as the new generation of lion cubs were being born as the cycle was about to start again….. At this time, Rafiki had to add the last events that had occurred with Kion on the walls of the Lion guard lair. The Lair is a large area at the base of Pride Rock. The walls are covered with many paintings, including those of the existing Lion Guards, and thus also including Kion and Scar. It is an area designed specifically for members only, with some foliage growing around it and a large pool in the center. Many rocks surround the Lair of all shapes and sizes, which are mostly used for resting on. Of these, one noticeable rock hangs over the pool, which bears a resemblance to Pride Rock itself. A small shaft of light also peers down from outside. As now, there was a painting of Kion killing Kopa with Kion's shadow changing to match Scar's shape. "Oh Kion, you were such a great leader with so much potential. I was afraid this would happen and I warned the guard something bad would happen when she found out…Mufasa, what are we going to do?" Rafiki wondered, sorrowfully. The wind blew to indicate Mufasa's sorrow as in the outlands, Kion (who was now a adult with a full mane) looked onwards with a grim look on his face. And Scar would be in the shadows with Kion waiting patiently….. The end or is it? I shocked myself when I manged to finish the story today (10.4.17) in one go. Just let me know if I progressed the story to the end too fast and I'll do some more editing. I did enjoy writing this as I do happen to have a theory as to why Kovu keeps his good, gentle side but deep within him as a adult. (the theory answer: Kion). My guess is that Kion helped Kovu in someway and that somehow helped him keep his good side for so long without him knowing. I didn't know what name to give to Kovu's parents so I just glossed over that part for the flashback bit from before. Here are some notes for certain names: Nyayo (Means paws)- Malka's mother has golden fur, colored paws, a pale underbelly and muzzle, and a brown tail tuft. Her back paws lack color, and while this could be a mistake, it makes her unique in design. Machungwa(Means Orange):The male Serval was a serval with large ears and a round belly. His fur is primarily orange, longer and paler on either side of his face. White fur frames his eyes, bands his tail, stripes across his ears, and colors his underbelly and paws. His eyes are large and olive green, and his nose is dark red-brown, with three whiskers sprouting from either side of it. Male Serval's inner ears are pink, with tufts of fur visible within them. His pelt is spotted and striped with black markings, including three stripes atop his head. Nyekundu which means red after his mane(Nala's dad)who looked like a cross between Kion and Mufasa but with broader, dark yellow eyes, gold fur with light yellow paws and underbelly, a white chin and a light red mane compared to Simba's with another pride of his own. Kisai- One of the Nuka-look-a-like lionesses that trains Kopa Kopa- The prince from 'the six new adventures' books and Kiara and Kion's long-lost older brother Asante (Means thank you)- Jasiri's other older sister from the same series Kopa comes from but appears in a audio book that keeps Kopa company during his 'exile' Afua- an old friend of Kopa's from his childhood(He was meant to be in this but I couldn't find a place to put him in plus no description was ever given to him) Uaminifu- The lioness who spoke in 'Lions of the Outlands' and the second-in-command for Zira before Vitani takes over I made sure Scar was a lingering presence for Kion in almost a manipulative fashion for him. Yeah, I had to give Jasiri's clan a happy ending too but You see I kept my word. It has the same ending but with a twist! So this was a partial tie-in with my Magical Disney Series but other than the beginning part of the story, it's a stand-alone story itself. So do any one you like the kingdom keepers? (That will be my next up-coming 'project' once I have finished all of the books eventually). So see you all soon. So read and review or Kion and Scar will return for a sequel!(maybe...It depends if I get an idea for a sequel...) I realise the there is technically more story I can tell with this thanks to Fanficfan920. I want to thank everyone who followed this story such as DarthRushy, Yingyangmaster (even though they want Kion to turn good again), Mafaniko, CandyLv99 (even though I couldn't fix your OC anywhere in my story -sorry-), LionGuardTLK and dale.cameronii .9. Just to remind everyone, I was not trying to copy DarthRushy's 'Lions over all' story at all (That's one of my fave stories on here). My story just happens to be similar in plot since I wanted to do my own version of the lion guard season 2 with plot twists and direct links to the second half of LK2. The only similarity between this and DarthRushy's story is the fact that Kion joins Zira, looses his roar and turns bad. That'bout it XD Also thank you Fanficfan920 for suggesting ideas for a sequel ;) So yeah... LK/LG fan, Grace out! PS: Did you think this was dark enough? Also what would you name Kovu and Kiara's cubs and do you have any suggestions for a sequel? (Minus Kion becoming good again as I am not doing that...ever) The Dark Roar Rises Category:The Dark Roar Rises